Show Biz
by lovey kagome
Summary: AU Inuyyh what do you get when you put the inu gang and the yyh gang togther with a obsessed directore to do a show...something's bond to happen right?
1. Default Chapter

**chapter 1**

**Summary: **_After another day of shotting the series INUYASHA Kagome and the gang finds that they had been called to do another show with a obbsessed billionare who abousulotly loves crossovers and shotting one with her un wastable wealth, But thats just the begining they also find that they have to work with the Yu Yu hakusho cast because this director just loves crossovers_

_

* * *

_

__

_Disclaimer_**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor Inuyasha but in my story I do Mwahahahahahahaha**

**Ahem so don't sue ... please?...... **

Sesshoumaru : Nope I'll sue

lovey kagome: I don't own you ok!?...meanies

* * *

"Naraku I can't let you torment people like this!" kagome shouted

Her hair flying behind her and her friends hurt beside her.

She had her bow notched and was waiting for the perfect moment

"AND CUT" a voice shouted Kagome let down her bow and sighed in relife "Hey how did you think I could hold a bow'' Kagome yelled at Jesse who was the director

"Hey it was Inuyasha's idea to give you practice'' Jesse defended himself

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who currently helping Sango get out of the fake bloody uniform.

"Inuyasha!'' Kagome yelled out raged "Huh?'' the boy turned to meet a pair of fuming blue eyes.

"Why on earth sis you tell Jesse that I need more practice on the bow, don't you think my self defence class does that already '' Inuyasha looked shocked "You took self defence......Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah gugle choke hahahahahahahah gasp ha

.........ha?" Inuyasha said the last part in a fearful wisper as Kagome's hands fisted at her sides

"Inuyasha Sumi Tiashio" she roared as she chased the wide eyed Inu hanyo everywhere on the set.

Miroku's Pov

I wonder why on earth we are here right now.... My eyes glazed as I remembered just how our team started.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe we're here!'' Sango said cheerfully They are on there way to high school.

"Yeah just to face another time where we are the youngest" Miroku said wincing

"Feh don't think much of it, anyone who dares mess with us will have their brains beat to a pulp" Inuyasha said smirking remembering the reputation they had set in Jounior high.

And then Kagome came and changed their lives.

Kagome came in the middle of the year, and it seemed everyone one thats not a freashmen knew her.

It seemed that her aunt was the princapal and she visited every year for two weeks for the talent show and the plays in the school.

It turnes out that she had done movies and Tv shows since she was a toddler and disgised herself so that no freashmen would know her and she would pick out who she thinks is good actor and give them scholar ship to acting school in America.

And the three friends just got the leading roles for the play 'A life to live' and Kagome saw the talent no one saw.

END FLASHBACK

It was amazing really how a girl their age could handle so much and she was the only one who didn't laugh when the play turned into a total disaster.

Just the next day did she pratically make them love her, she was one loveable girl, it's imposible to not like her. And she immediatly went to the media and had them train under her very own totors in acting.

And here they are shoting one of the most popular tv show in Japan.

Whats really astonishing is that they fit the roles without a flaw.

"Calm down children" Jesse said ''I have some urgent news''

AURTHOR'S POV

"As you know I am already over fifty five and I think we are thinking about find a brand new director. So since this is a big job and we are already finish the first fifty series, I thought we could use a little chage'' Jesse said that in a manner that is caught between unease and dread.

"And so we are giving you a AU show that everyone -according to statis- will love... and you will be working with the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho''

Silence....

....More silence...

..even more silencel...

and....

silence......."**_What!!!!"_**

"I think it's a fair thing I mean it's not like I like doing the same thing again and again I am so surprised this is still in the top shows I mean it's always the same." Jesse tried to reason.

* * *

IN THE YU YU STUDIO

"Ok team I have something to tell you'' the director Malisa yelled as they rehersed the scene where Yusuke kills Togoru.

"As you know I have to find a husband and soon or my mom won't let me direct anymore movies so... I'm leaving you in the hands of Jane X a new Director and let her take over you... and your gonna be working on the award hitting fanfiction that concerns you and the Inuyasha gang" The energetic girl frowned as if trying to remember something

"I think I forgot something...oh yeah I already told the others..but i'm sure there was something eles she frowned deeper

"Oh well anyways the Diretor and your new teamates will meet you at Touch Woods studio tomorow eleven o clock sharp.

She gave them no time to complain and left out the door in a cloud of dust

"What just happened?" Kawabara said slowly.

"Did we just get a break from all this?'' Yusuke asked.

" I don't think so I think we just got forced into doing another show..."

"So where is Touchwood studios'' Kawabara asked

"I think it's somewhere in downtown" Yusuke anserwed as he checked their last shot.

"Hmm it's weird that we always do these episodes as if we lived it before'' Kurama said as he glanced at the films that indicate their finished episodes.

"Well we asked that question before and I know it won't be anserwed" Hiei jumping own from the tree he was just on.

"Well who do think is going to direct us" Yusuke walking out of his dressing room changed from the torn outfit he wore just a minute ago.

"I don't know, probably someone who has enough money to buy us to do it." Kurama said taking of his also torn shirt (_now isn't that something we all want to see) _

After they all got ready to go home the phone in the office rang.

Kurama looked at the others but they already left. 'The machine will get it' he thought as he made his way out the door

Just as he left Malisa's voice rang through the studio. "And I forgot the story is R rated so you'll have to so some sexuall scenes, good luck"

##

TBC..

{AN: Well that's the begining and I hope I get some positve feedbacks on this one.

the pairing you will deside I like all pairings}

Yus/kag

Hiei/Kag

Kur/kag

Kawabara/Kag {Please no}

San/Yus

San/Kur

San/Hiei

R&R


	2. Meeting our Director

**Chapter two **

****

* * *

**Disclamier: I don't own them...or do I? .......No I don't U.U**

****

* * *

**_At Touchwood studios_**

**__**

**__**

****

"Where the hell is everyone eles!'' Yusuke yelled frustrated, the whole Yu Yu Hakusho team had arrived in Touchwood Studios a half an hour ago. It didn't help that the studio was dead empty and big too.

"I don't know, maybe their late?" Kawabara said as if it was obvious.

"I knew that it's just that I don't have anymore patience" Yusuke snapped. 'Yusuke defintally doesn't have too much waiting steama'

So they waited in silence, about a minute later the main door opened and in comes the Inu gang.

"Who the heck are you" Yusuke asked snappishly.

"Why are you here so early" The girl with dark brown hair questioned instead.

"Early we _were_ just on time, but you are late about a half an hour" Yusuke screamed at her.

Kurama choosed this time to step in. "Sorry about that miss, my friend, Yusuke here is just annoyed that you guys a bit late'' he said calmly.

"A little!!" Yusuke sreamed in outrage.

"Acutally we're early for about an half an hour'' Miroku said mentally questioning Yusuke's sanity.

"That can't be right we were to meet here at eleven today here and it's according to my watch eleven thirty" Kurama spoke.

"Hn Melissa made a mistake...again" Hiei stated annoyed that his director once again made a mistake.

"Oh well we're suppose to meet here at noon to have lunch talk about the scrips and the story line" Kagome spoke for the first time

Kurama's head jerked at the sweet musical sound, inside him somehow he kind of know that voice.

He looked at Kagome and he felt something about her thats so familer.. but what

## KAGOME'S POV

I'm feeling something weird about the group in frount of me.. as if I met them before....

I looked at the one I'm feeling the most uneasy about. And my blue eyes met with his forest green ones.

AUTHUR'S POV

As the team's stared each other down but they were soon they were interupted by the sound of the door being slamed open.

All their eyes turned at the sound to meet a girl about 17 and wearing a completely blue outfit with blue skirt and blouse.

"Hello fellow people who I have forced to come,we have a long day of getting to know each other ahead, I want our Tv show to hit the top charts."

Her voice was girlish and she didn't look that bad either.

"I have found the perfect story for us to act out and it's going to be a HUGE successe I know it" she sang as she dances around handing people flowers.

"Uhh who are you" Inuyasha said slowly

But the strange girl didn't have time to explain for the door burst open once again to reavel the rest of the charactors in the shows {you know Sesshoumaru, Koenma, Rin et}

"Sesshy!" the strange girl cried and latched herself onto Sesshoumaru

"Get of me woman" Sesshoumaru growled.

The strange girl huffed and walked to the center of the large room. "As you all know you are here to do a film" she started

"And I want you to know that I am your new DIRECTOR" She shouted gleefully

"Your our new Director" Jin yelled.

"Aren't you a bit too young" Sesshoumaru said

"Maybe I'm younger than others but it's not illegal" She said

"Who are you" Kazuma said

" Glad you asked" She said {Dramatic classical music plays in the background}

"I am Cassidy Jena Manaina Folsome , but you can call me Cassy" she said shaking everyones hand

"Ok" Kagome said rubbing her temples "How did you get _us_ to work for_ you_"

"Simple bribe your managers with Money and food and vola your mine for a whole year" She said halfheartedly while taking files out of her brifecase

Everyone: 0-0

"Now thats out of the way lets have lunch" Cassy said as she skipped through a green door on the side of the room

Everyone exchanged glances and went through the door.

They seemed to come to a dinner of some kind "Let me see" Cassy muttered as took food out of nowhere.

"Ok let get to the part where I hate ... work -..- " She muttered.

As everyone sat down onto the seats the food came.

"You know I'm surprised that you aren't complaining to me since this is a R rated movie with a alot of sexuall sceans" Cassidy said as she dug into her pie while looking at their bios.

The whole dinner was silent while the Tv stars let the words sink in, three seconds later the whole studio rang with a ear piching screams of outrage.

"What do you mean!" "R rated!!!" "We weren't told that we were doing anything of the such"

"Oh no, no boy is getting their hands on me"

"Who said that your going to be with the oppisite sex" Cassy said cooly

Everyone: O.O

...

_**WHAT!!!!!!!!!**_

**__**

**__**

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah gasp hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahah You should have ..giggle.. seen your faces hahaahahahahahahahaah" Cassy fell out of her chair.

"Well I'm not doing a film with a crazy director" Sesshoumaru and Koenma both said and stood up to leave.

Cassy looked at the two who dared to try and get out of her studio.

"No no no my dear friends I _OWN_ you for the next year remember" Cassy smirked {An: I don't own them just the plot}.

"You can't can't own us" Inuyasha sneered

"Ahh but I can, see the president is a very dear friend of mine and I now offically OWN you for a whole year" She sang as she danced around everyone handing each the same paper.

_Miss Cassidy Jena Mainaina Folsome,_

_You have now the Owner of two of the most popular Japanise shows INUYAHSA and YU YU HAKUSHO if anyone declines this ownership shall come to see me_

_Sighed the president_

__

__

Everyone : 0.0

"You guys are doing that a lot you know" Cassy giggled

"So what do want us to do master" Inuyasha said sarcastically

"You have the exact same attitude that I want in this project" Cassy said flipping through files.

" I was being sarcastic" Inuyasha sneered

"Well it wasn't clear" Cassy sneered back

"Now heres your scips" Cassy said handing out the scips

"Thats scene one and two" She said as the others flipped through the pages.

"We are doing a crossover show that everyone fan wanted to see happen...unluckly there was too much to chose from so I wrote another one. Due to the fact that we have fans young and old we have to do a clean version and a dirty version....the main stroy line I'm not gonna tell you the pairing I'm not gonna tell you...you will find out when the time comes. The reason I'm keeping all this is it helps you to really prepare and get into charater." she explained

''But you will be warned if you don't get to like everyone and like them, then you will have a VERY uncomfortable time" she left a suggistive wink in the end.

They all paled "You mean your not gonna tell us the pairings and leave us guessing until we shot to 'that' scene?" Sango said.

"Yep and we begin shoting tomorrow moring at eleven " Cassy said

"Eleven not twelve" Yusuke said

#

TBC...

Well thats chapter two of show biz, next chapter coming soon

R&R


	3. H&K

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Do you really want me to own them....think about it .._

* * *

"...What do you want with me you demons" Kagome said venom in her voice.

"Look we're the good guys so all you need to do is to come with us" Yusuke said.

"Really so you'd think I'd be so gullible...show me prof..." "**_CUT"_** yelled a voice.

Kagome and the rest sighed "What is it this time" Yusuke growled.

"Hiei is supose to look more impatient with this while Kurama is supposed to be looking more impressed with Kagome's quick thinking" Cassy was shouting into the mega phone which everyone was starting to hate.

##KAGOME'S POV.

The Yu Yu Hakusho cast has been working together for two weeks now and we still have not been told the pairings.. well we are getting along fine, Yusuke's like a brother and Hiei and Kurama are really good friends...even though Hiei tend to be a little quiet and emotionless.

But Kazuma is .... ok...just a little toooo slow.

Though we're all getting along fine theirs still the ocasional fight between groups, and I swear Inuyasha still swear to annoy me until death.

Kurama.. is well different to me...sure he's got startling good looks but so does Hiei it's just something about him.

Sango said I'm crushing on him, but who wouldn't I mean he's a girls dream hunk..did I just say hunk...eww.

but even though I'm a little worried about the rated R thing what if I get paried of with Kawabara..ewwwwwwwww ew ew ew he's going to give me cooties.

Sorry I always seem to think ugly people has cooties.

I think I wouldn't mind too much if Kurama is my ... you know accutally I think I would love it if he were to be my '_lover_'

"Alright you famous actors" Cassy said and makeup artist snickered.

"I see that you all get along fine so here's the parings" Everyone fell silent.

"Ahem" Cassy flipped through her charts.

"I made a contest to see which couples should their be and by the looks of it .... Hiei and Kagome is the most likely" she said

&&Kurama's Pov

Kurama's heart dropped to the ground at that statement.

'_I thought Kagome and me were the most likely' _It was true with all the fanclubs and stuff, but the charts don't lie right?

"What are the rest of the parings Cassy" Sango said.

"Ha like I'd tell you I'm just telling one each week as we go on" Cassy had a smirk on her face that screamed evil.

" You know I always thought Kurama would get to be with Kagome'' Inuyasha said taking a swig of watter from his water bottle.

"You know I thought that too but really it fits I mean Kagome cheerful friendly young Miko and Hiei the cold dark misterious Forbidden child it fits perfect" Cassy cried out. 

"I don't think so" I subconsiously mummered luckly no one heard me except Hiei, he turned and gave me an amused look.

"So do you have any complains" Cassy looked at Kagome and Hiei who both looked at each other then nodded.

"I guess it's alright with me Hiei?'' Kagome asked the dark haired man.

Hiei looked at Kagome and then looked at me smirked and nodded "It's alright with me" he answered coolly.

I swear he is doing this to make me mad Hiei never likes to do pairings I remember the many offers turned down by producers everywhere just because there is too much fluff.

Aurthors Pov

_'Kagome and Hiei get along fine I know they'll be able to pull this off but is that bitterness I feel from Kurama?' _Cassy looked over at the fuming red head that so many girls love.

'_Well well well I guess someone has a crush' _Cassy's crazy matchmaking reflex kicked in

'_Lets see how we can toy with couple shall we' _Cassys brain begins to form a twisted plan ' _Thats just crazy enough to work' _her evil grin was not going unoiticed.

"Cassidy your starting to scare me" Miroku said.

"Well too bad so sad anyways we need to start doing scene ten again we have to get ti right this time

**One stage**:

_"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Kazuma asked the sun was setting in the background._

_"Wouldn't you like know?" Kagome asked back not fully trusting these people._

_"Well we're looking for her" Shuichi said camly trying to make peace._

_"What do you want with me demons'' She backed away from the four boys that has cornered her._

_"All we need is for you to come with us" Yusuke said taking another step towards the girl._

_"do really think I'd be so gullible, show me something that says you are really spirt Dectectives" Kagome gave Kurama and Hiei the look that plainly say I-don't-trust-you._

_"I have nothing to prove to you just this" Yusuke said and pulled put his cumuicator and called out Boten._

_**"AND CUT!" **_

"Good job you nailed it" Inuyasha congratulated Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened "D-did you just **coment **me" She asked mokingly shocked.

"I...don't let it get to your head woman" Inuyasha sputtered.

Kagome laughed and looked further into the script.

"Hey wait a minute.." she wispered as she looked at the script.

Story mode scene 12

_**Kagome looked at him with amused eyes and said "I thought that maybe your just being a little to cold" she said a teasing tone in her voice. **_

_**"So you find it funny to lock me in the fire room" Hiei raged.**_

_**"Well you were being cold so I just thougt something hot just might melt that" Kagome gave Hiei a evil smirk.**_

_**"You know that I'm not going to let this off easliy" Hiei treatened and was gone in a swift of his cape.**_

END 

"We have a fire around here?"

* * *

TBC...

anothor chapter, for all you Kag/Kur fans it is going to be that pairing unless more votes get in the rest I'm still waiting


	4. Smell

* * *

Show biz

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

****

**DISCLAINMER: I DON'T NEED TO DO ONE I DID ONE LAST TIME!!**

* * *

Last time on show biz:

As our characters find out the main couple in the show many had other ideas. The crazy director has a evil plan and our dear Kurama seem to be suffering in a deep case of sulking jealousy.

Now that is settled lets take a look at Monday morning at work

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE TOASTED YOU HEAR YOU LITTLE DEMON" ahh the refreashing sound of a threat lets take a look alright?

The camera focuses on scene

PRODUCERS PROV:

I sighed again as Sango once again fell into rage at Hiei ' _When is she goingt o learn that Hiei says those smart remarks just ot make her angry' _

The young male producer by the name of Subumaru was beyond frustrated at the lack of work going around there.

But at least some people are working the male smiled at the couple rehearsing the lines for the next scene which was going to be shot tomorrow.

Just then Miroku and Inuyasha who where shoting scene five with lily the assistant director sent here to keep things under control shot by yelling about something along the lines of a skunk

I blinked ...a skunk ...on the set. Alarm bells went on in my head and said to start running in case there is a skunk.

I watched for a second the two running teens that are screaming as if their lives depended on it. My sharp eyes caught sight of a small grin passing through the two males. The purple eyes that made many girls swoon narrowed a fraction and a small evil smile spread on the handsome face of Subumaru.

I quickly scaned the set for Lily ..... I caught a glimps of her famouse wild curly blue hair .. she was just coming out of the wash room.

I moved my hands towards the fire alarm just in case things got ugly.

"Lily the boys set a skunk in the studio" I called out to the woman who was roughly about twenty nine.

Bracing myself I looked over at the Black eyes that so many feared.

Ten ...Nine

Lilys eyes ticked as she took in the mess that the two boys had created.

Eight ...

The messed papers

Six..

The screaming girls

Four ...

The boys that are trying to exit throught the nearest door.

Three...

Except Hiei who was out side on his break,

Two ...

and Kurama who has already figuried it out

One

_**"FREEZE RIGHT THERE EVERYONE!!!!!"**_

Whooo that was a bigger explotion than I thought

Everyone of course froze in there very spot

Lily's eyes were burning like black fire the deepest depth of Hell

**"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING INUYASHA MIROKU I OTTA THROW YOU INTHE DUNGENS FOR THAT YOU BLOODY PRATS"**

Oh did I not metion to you that Lily grew up in england sorry my bad.

Miroku and Inuyasha were turing really pale, I don't blame them a mad Lily is like a mad bull, in other sence your gonna geet on hell of a beating.

Kagome sniffed the air and turned to the paling boys raised an eyebrow and looked Yusuke and Kawabara as if surprised.

I wonder whats going on in the pretty little head of hers

Just then the other girls also sniffed the air eyes ticked a bit looked at the paling pair then at Yusuke and Kawabara raises an eyebrow and they all exchanged looks

What is up with the girls!

Kagome wackes Yusuke on the head then stomped on Kawabara's foot

Now that is twised

"OW what did you do that for Higurashi" Yusuke yelped.

Sigh "For daring Inuyasha and Miroku to do such a stupid childish prank of course" The raven black haired girl said tired

"Wha what do you mean" Yusuke spluttered.

Sango sighed this time

What am I missing here is it a girl thing or something because I'm not getting it why wasn't Inuyasha and Miroku getting the fists.

Not that I don't like those two or anything...I just didn't want people to go unharmed when they did a bad prank.....

" This smell what is it" Lily sniffed the air also "It smells like......Yusuke Kawabra I better hope you got a better explaintion for this!"

Kawabara tured pale "What did we do Inuyasha was the one running around"

The girls all sighed in unision Wow how did they do that.

This smell though what smell all I smell is .........

My eyes flashes at the two boys who are denying there guiltyness.

"An hour in the on room washroom should do them some good" I suggested.

Everyone's eyes flashes evily for a second

Five minutes later Yusuke and Kawabara were tied and thrown into the one man washroom

It's space was so small it can usally fit one man.

"Umm isn't this a little cruel" I looked at Rin the innosent little girl who has wide innosent brown eys that was said in the show to even make the icy lord of the western land to soften to

"No it isn't Rin not after they tried to frame poor Inuyasha and Miroku fot such a bad thing" I said to the little cute angle

'_Not that I would mind if they were in the one man washroom instead of theose two....hey it's not as id I don't like those two it's just.....ok it's just that I don't like those two'_

**Camera focuses once more on the narrator **

That is a tipical Monday morning, pull of misunderstandings and framing, dectective work and a sad cruel ending for the bad guys. Isn't life full of Drama.

What was in the air that everyone hated?

What horrible smell could there be to deserve a whole hour in the one man washroom.?

What could have tipped the girls of that Inuyasha and Miroku didn't do the crime?

And was there really a skunk in the studio?

All these qustions must have an anserw right?

But for now the most imortant questions are: Will You review and tune in for the next chapter?

And would you give me an anserw for the qustions I asked

* * *

TBC...

Sorry for the very slow update I had a factured arm so I can't type very well

that also serves for the tiny chapter


End file.
